I didn't know I was pregnant NEW (BTR edition) FNISHED!
by CoverGirlRusher
Summary: Info:inside ) (A/N ) If this get's good rates,I'll do this one shot with each boy:) ALright? So let's favorite,review and most of all read and enjoy it ;)
1. Info

**In a few days my new one shot is coming:) Watch out for it;) I'm super excited to write this! OMG**

Summary : I have perfect relationship with my Boyfriend,Kendall. We're together since 1year and 2 month.

One night changed everything. Everything was normal. Until I was in the shower and I felt an unbearable pain in my stomach...on 24th of May I gave birth to my baby girl. In this one shot I'll tell you how this all happened.

* * *

(A/N ) If this get's good rates,I'll do this one shot with each boy:) ALright? So let's favorite,review and most of all read and enjoy it ;)


	2. Baby In My Sweatpants

**I'm super excited to write these! OMG**

**/Kendalls baby/**

I have a perfect relationship with my Boyfriend,Kendall. We're together since 1 year and 2 month. I moved in to Kendall's house last summer. We love each other more than anybody could imagine. Nothing can break us apart. Kendall is very famous with the guys;Big Time Rush,we still manage to be alone once or twice in the weeks. They're busy with filming,going to studio recording their new album. I don't mind as long as he devotes time on me. We love just fooling around and have the time of our life. I couldn't even ask for a better boyfriend than him.

Tonight is a little different like the others. Since today the guys got an invitation on a huge party what one of the most famous star in LA holds. Although it's a great time spending Logan still didn't want to go. I thought we could have a movie night together. So here I am and Logan laying on the couch in Kendall's and I house in the big living room. On the giant plasma TV we're watching a horror movie...

"Logan,don't be mad,but this movie is terrible. I could even make better"- I teasing him. We're in the middle of the movie but we both almost fall asleep. No wonder why. Logan picked the movie saying it's very scary since the video store's seller guy said.

"Oh really?"- He shots back with a smirk. I nodded smiling slyly. He got up and started to chase me around the couch. I almost win and for a moment I stopped to catch my breath when two arms wrapped around my waist picking me up and spinning me around.

I kept hitting him playfully, " Logan. Put. Me. Down." I said breathing heavily from laughing so hard.

"In one condition."-He said trying to hold back his own laughter. He looked at me seriously or at least he was just trying to do.

"I'm listening"- I said smiling up at him.

" You'll treat my like a little kid for the rest of the night."- He said chuckling. I don't understand why the hell he wanted to play this but being honest it was fucking hilarious. He's such a prankster. But that's one of the reason why we love him.

"Alright,now put me down Logie"- I said normally and we both started to laugh hysterically. He stopped laughing and waited for me.

"okay,okay"- I said holding my stomach, " You little guy go change into your Pj and I'll read you a book okay?"- I cooed to him like he would be a 5 years-old boy. Oh man,we had so much fun.

Later I went up and saw him laying in our bed waiting for me to come. I read him a book, and we tried to not laugh at all but it was helpless. We were dying in it.

"Okay goodnight,I go get a shower,ask if you need anything"- I said leaving the room. I took a last glance on him and a smile appeared on my face. He's so silly.

I went to the bathroom undressed and took a shower. I was thinking about what the guys are doing at the moment when I felt an unbearable pain in my tummy. Instantly I moved my hand to my stomach and hold it as I started to breathe heavily. Gasping for air I sat down in the bathtub. I was in shock,and scared to death. I literally thought I'm dying. I didn't knew what's wrong. I whimpered cause I was in so much pain. I reached out for my phone what was on the little shelf next to the bathtub.

I was calling Kendall,but he was at the party still. I called him and called him,but he never answered.

I cried out, " STOP,STOP,STOP"- and just cried.

" Y/N are you okay? What's wrong! Why are you crying?"- I heard Logan asking me anxiety from the other side of the door.

"IT'S HURTS! LOGAN"- I yelled holding onto the bathtub edge,my fingers turned into white since I was squeezing so hard.

"Okay,I'm calling the guys."- He said and I heard him rushing down the stairs,he left his phone down.

**Kendall's Pov.**

The party was really great. We had a great time,but around 11pm I had enough of the loud music. Telling the guys I'm going to get some fresh air, I walked out of the club. I checked my phone to see I got a lot of missed calls and some text message from Logan. Since the party was so loud I didn't hear Y/N called me hundred times,and Logan was texting me something like "Where are you? Y/N trying to get a hold of you,something wrong with her". My heart started to beat fast and I decided fast. I went inside to find James and Carlos. Thank god they were not far away from the entrance so I could find them easily. I grabbed them and told them, "we have to go home"

We ran in the house and upstairs where we saw Logan in front of the bathroom door bagging on the door.

"She's in there?" - I asked in a rush as I tried to catch my breath since I ran from the car into the house up the stairs.

"Yes"- Logan answered. I told him to bring a big towel and sweatpants to Y/N quickly. While I went in and helped her out of the bathtub since she couldn't even move. She was paralyzed by the pain.

"I got you I got you,it's okay"- I said as I grabbed the towel and wrapped around her and with the guys help we put on her the sweatpants. We got in the car and drove to the hospital. She was yelling and screaming trough the ride. It was a nightmare.

"Please go faster"- She said crying desperately holding onto my hand.

At the hospital Logan jumped out of the passenger seat and ran inside and told the nurse we needed somebody out there. Kendall was beside me on my right,next to him Carlos. While James was in the driver seat.

Then I started to hurt. So bad and I felt this burst. Like this sudden like gush and then I felt something like go down my leg. I thought it's my period then I felt something move down next to my leg. I could hear a little tiny noise. I was in shock. I looked up at the guys with wide eyes and said, " I think I just had a baby" - I said still in shock.

Their eyes went huge. James said ," What do you mean you just had a baby?"- I could hear in his voice that he was freak out too. I lifted my pants and looked down. For everyone's surprise...a baby was there.

Logan was rushing back to the car with nurses and a hospital bed. Logan opened the car door quickly stepping aside,letting the nurse do their things.

"Alright,we need to lift you out and we'll see what's wrong with you."- One of the nurse said. Kendall held me and the nurses put me on the bed and pushed me to the ER. The baby was still crying. I told them and they said they'll care about it once we got into the room. I was laying on the bed,as the nurses pushed me down the hall.

I could hear the guys telling Logan what's happened as they're following us and he just couldn't believe it. Kendall still held my hand until I got take into a room. The nurses pulled down my pants and they cut the naval cord and took away my baby. I just stared the ceiling. It was too unreal. What the hell just happened.

"You're okay babe?"- Kendall asked giving a kiss on my forehead.

"I-I I didn't know I was pregnant,sorry"- I said crying,expecting Kendall is mad.

"It's okay,we'll be alright"- He said caressing my hand with his index finger. That's when the guys joined to the 2 of us. They were smiling.

" Why are you all smiling like this?"- Kendall asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She's a girl"- Carlos said with sparkling chocolate brown eyes.

"A b-baby girl"- i whispered.

"Yes,look at her she's so adorable."- Logan said as a nurse brought in our baby in a purple blanket with cute fluffy hat on her small head. Her eyes were closed.

" She's your baby girl"- She said. She handed to me and I held my baby for the first time. I and Kendall

"She's beautiful honey."- Kendall said pulling me into a hug.

"I don't care if we didn't know about this little girl,but I'm happy that we have her with us"- Kendall said.

_On 24th of May Kacey Amber Schmidt was born. ~Welcome in our big family~_

* * *

**(A/N ) If this get's good rates,I'll do this one shot with each boy:) ALright? So let's favorite,review and most of all read and enjoy it ;)OMG I already got followers,favorites,reviews! So get ready for LOGAN's,CARLOS and James one shot! :D THANK YOU GUYS! YOu keep me writing :) Next one is : Logan :)**


	3. Baby In The Backseat

**I'm super excited to write these! OMG**

**I had to make covers for each baby :D So Logan's baby here** twitpicDOTcom/dj3mlw

**A GIANT THANK YOU's for those who reviewed,followed or favorited this book! Once again,It means a lot. If you wouldn't be here I don't know where would I be in the writing. So i really appreciate you guys reading this :)**

* * *

**/Logans baby/**

Let me introduce myself. My name is Y/N. I'm in a perfect relationship with my boyfriend,Logan Henderson.

He's also in a band called Big Time Rush. I met him first in a park when they had a concert near my house. It was like love at first sight. We got along pretty well. On the first week we went out on our first date what was a beautiful night. Till I live I will never forget. We're together since almost 1 amazing year. I love him.

Today is Logan's 22nd birthday. I thought since his parent's aren't home we'll celebrate at my grandmother's house with the rest of the guys of course. We'll met up with them at her house.

I looked into the mirror to see how I look. It's his special day and I wanted to look pretty on it. I was wearing this dress : polyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=102026420

I was doing the last touches on my make-up when I felt two muscular arms wrapped around my waist from back.

"Ready to go babe?"- Logan asked resting his head on my shoulder.

"Yep,let's go and have fun"- I said then I gave him a passionate kiss and smiled into it. He broke the kiss minutes later and we drove to my grandmother' house.

When we got there we saw already 2 car in the driveway. This means the guys are here! I was excited to meet them after 2 long weeks.

"Gosh Y/N calm down and don't attack them as soon as you see them,please"- He said jokingly as he got out of the driver seat and went to my side to open the car door for me, I thanked to him. Hand in hand we walked in and we was greeted with music,balloons everywhere,the guys and my grandmother smiling wild.

They shouted , " HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOGAN" and gave him a big group hug. While I went to greet my grandmother.

"Hi grandma!"- I said happily pulling her into a tight hug. We broke the hug when I heard the guys, " And what about us?"- they pouted cutely.

I shot a smile to my grandma before I went up to the guys and gave them a big hug one by one.

"That's better"- Kendall said as he pulled away.

"Now let's celebrate"- Carlos shouted insanely with his sparkling eyes.

We eat lunch first what my grandma cooked. It was delicious. Then we went back into the living room to give Logan the presents.

From my grandma he got a picture in a nice frame with a picture from our first date of Logan and I as we were kissing under the full moon.

"Thank you so much"- Logan said giving her a hug.

Next was Carlos who gave him a PS3 set. Wich made us laugh hard but he loved it anyway.

Kendall got him tickets to an Excotic Racing,where you can drive expensive cars on the track. He loved it so much. He loves the extreme things and danger so bad.

And we stayed to the end with James on purpose. I and James discussed and we bought Logan a romantic trip to Hawaii for a week. For two person.

"Looks like I got the best presents ever"- he said with a big smile and with a move he pulled me into his lap from the ground. Cause I was sitting between his legs on the carpet. He held me tight resting his head on my shoulder. I felt his hot breath on my skin.

"Really?"- I asked. He smirked nodding.

We looked up when the guys said we still have one fun part of the day. Karaoke party.

We would love to play so the guys sat up everything while I excused myself into the bathroom cause I had these pains in my tummy over an hour but no matter what I drank or tried to do it's just didn't go away. So I thought I have to go the bathroom.

The pain just grew and grew making me cry as I reached the bathroom. I sat on the wc when I let out a loud scream in pain, "Owwww!"

I started to breathe heavily. I got scared. I called for Logan.

"LOGAN! HELP,HELP!"- I cried. But it was useless they put on speakers the karaoke song and no matter what I did they couldn't hear my cry for help. I was in the bathroom suffering and I thought nobody will help me until I heard somebody came down the hallway towards the bathroom. Hoping they will hear me I said this time quieter with no energy, H-help somebody,please"- I was hopeless.

Thank god, it was Kendall who was wanted to use the bathroom just like me. He burst trough the door when he heard me whining in pain. He was trying to reassuring me with nice words as he put his arms around my armpits and helped me stood up.

"Okay,now I'll pick you up then we'll get in the car,you'll be alright."- He said as I was holding into the wall.

"MY TUMMY! IT'S HURTS KENDALL,Owwww" I said holding my stomach. Fresh tears started to flow down my cheeks.

He picked me up in bridal style and ran out with me into the living room yelling, " LOGAN GET THE CAR KEYS AND THE GUYS,SHE'S NOT OKAY"

Everybody shot their head up in fear. I was still whining and crying hardly,gripping Kendall's flannel shirt. Crying into his chest as he held me.

**In the car towards the ER.**

Kendall was driving as fast as he could. We was on the way to the ER. It was around 7pm on the afternoon.

I was on the left side next to me was Logan and Carlos. James was in the passenger seat as we speed up on the highway. My grandma stayed home waiting for the news.

"LOGAN,SHE PEED IN OR YOU KNOW..."- James said in a high voice cause he was turned towards us in his seat watching what's happening. Carlos just sat there in complete shock.

I was looking at them in fear. Logan looked down to my lap and we all saw bloody water on the seat carpet in a big spot.

I began to breathe heavily again. I was shaking my head no with hot tears in my ears looking at the boys.

I had my hand down there and screamed when I felt something there.I said in shock, " There's something there oh my god, oh my god!" I didn't want to move my hand in fear that whatever it is it might fall out so I just sat there holding it.

Logan said," No don't touch it,don't dig in"- He tried to help me. But I was shaking in fear. I thought it's the baby that fallen out. I had no idea if it was dead or alive. I was terrified to look.

"We're almost there! Just hang on"- Kendall said glancing into the review mirror for a minute. I groaned in pain. Finally we pulled into the ER and Kendall rushed in to tell them there's a young women having a baby right now.

Seconds later he was running back to the car with a nurse and a woman doctor. Logan and Carlos get out of the car in a rush and the women doctor got in the car. I was leaning against the cardoor.

"Don't push whatever you do"- She ordered. I tried to breathe. She said the baby's head is almost out.

I had to start panting.I had to push one more time. The next thing I knew was this big relief. Like every pressure and pain I had felt was gone. I was breathing tiredly.

"It's a little girl"- The doctor said. I just sat there like okay,need to wake up from this dream,but it wasn't dream this is happening.

Logan looked at me with sorry eyes when we saw the baby is discoloured as the doctor held it in her hands. We was waiting and waiting for her to cry..

I saw the boys started to cry knowing we lost the baby. There was a point when I thought,this is the end. She's not alive when suddenly she started to cry. We all relieved. They rushed away with her and I got a wheelchair and I got taken into the delivery centre then they put me in bed.

I kept asking "is she okay". Logan was right beside me caressing my forehead and the guys were beside him. We all waited for the news.

The nurse came in who take away her to do a check up on her to see she's healthy or not.

She handed her to me ," She's a 1 month premature,but she's 5.5 pounds and 18 inches. You were very lucky"

The guys sat on the bed and we admired our little princess.

"She's so tiny."- Carlos said in awe. Logan put his hand on her head and caressed softly.

"Awww look at her"- Kendall said on a baby voice.

Logan give me a kiss and only said one sentence, " I got the best present ever".

_On 14th of September Lily Grace Henderson was born. ~Welcome baby girl in our little family,we love you so much~_

* * *

**(A/N ) If this get's good rates,I'll do this one shot with each boy:) ALright? So let's favorite,review and most of all read and enjoy it ;)OMG I already got followers,favorites,reviews! So get ready for CARLOS and James one shot! :D THANK YOU GUYS! YOu keep me writing :) Next one is : James :) then finally Litos :D**


	4. Author's Note!

It's me :)

I'm starting with my apologize! On Wednesday I'll be over at my BFF's house,we haven't see each other since summer. So I wont be near a computer at all.

Now to get on what I want to say. I was busy today and I had no time to write the James one shot. SO SORRY FOR EVERYONE WHO WAITED FOR IT! I wanted to post today,but I forget that i'll be busy today and tomorrow. Even tough I'll post the both one shot on Thursday then Friday the carlos one this week ! :D I have the idea for both,i just need to write down and that's takes time :) BUt im on it! :D Don't worry:D

Thanks for understanding! I'm very sorry.

Much Love

~CoverGirlRusher~


	5. There's More Than One?

**I'm super excited to write these! OMG**

**A GIANT THANK YOU for those who reviewed,followed or favorited this book! Once again,It means a lot. If you wouldn't be here I don't know where would I be in the writing. So I really appreciate you guys reading this :)**

** I BECAME SICK AND I FEEL SUPER NAUSEA :(( But here's the next one shot for JAMES LOVERS! :D YAAY  
After I posted this 'Im writing Carlos one shot instantly so It might be up this night,or not :D We'll see :D Enjoy the story! Here you go.**

* * *

**/James' /**

Hello everyone. Let me tell you about my little family. I'm in a relationship with James Maslow from Big Time Rush.

Logan introduced me to James and the date went well,now here we are happier than ever. We're together since 5 years. We're not alone anymore,cause 2 years ago our little princess was born. Her name is Hannah. I can tell you she daddy's little girl. Also the guys are always hanging out with us so we have a big family. That's all you need to know.

On a spring day :

The guys wanted to go for a boys alone week since they were always with us. I don't blame them. They wanted to spend some time just boys with no girl around. That's okay with me. But Hannah was literally begging to her father that she wants to go too, so they had no choice but let her go along with them. But if Hannah would go alone with the guys nothing good would turn out so I suggested that we both going. The guys were happy about it so nobody were against it,that's a really good thing for me.

We packed together our sleeping bags,pillows,sheets,for Hannah some toys,and basically all the things what you need for a camping. And the most important thing is the giant tent. We put everything into the car truck and got in the car.

The guys find a nice and green place for us to go. It's near a lake in the forest,and it's not so far from our homes. It was a 3 hours long ride. Luckily Hannah slept trough the ride so we don't had to bother with her crying now and either later. James pulled into the park lot. We got greet by Logan,Carlos and Kendall. They stopped packing their things out of the car and literally jumped into our arms for a hug. I was just laughing cause Hannah was still sleeping peacefully in her backseat.

"Where's our little princess?"- Carlos asked eagerly.

"She's still sleeping in the car,so don't wake her up please"- I said going back to the car to unblock her car seat belt and picked her up,laying her head on my shoulder. I went back to the guys with Hannah in my arms.

The guys still wanted to give her a kiss on her cheek/forehead so I told them they can give her a kiss of course.

They put up the tents,and put the things into it.

Later that night,We were sitting around the campfire and just talked about anything. The sky was bright.

Hannah was jumping and dancing giggling around with Carlos meanwhile Kendall was playing songs on his guitar.

We sang a few song. We had so much fun. Around 11pm I told them that Hannah should go to sleep,but they didn't want her to go yet.

"Nooo mommy."- Hannah whined with her puppy face.

"We're here for a week,so don't worry you'll have planty time to fool around with your uncles. Now march to sleep."- I said. Altough she's a good girl and obeys to us this time she tried at her daddy. She sat in her lap and asked,

"Daddy,please tell mommy that I'm a big girl and I can stay up with the guys"- She said on her cute baby voice.

The guys just watched the scene trying to not laugh. Waiting for the turn out.

" No babygirl. Not this time,I'll carry you to the tent,now say night to your uncles"- James said softly.

"night uncle logie,kennny and los"- She said with a giggle. James carried her back to our tent and got her to bed. 20 minutes later he came back and wrapped his arm around me as he sat down beside me. Meanwhile James was away Carlos wanted to make S'more so we did and gosh it was so yummy.

When we got bored of it the guys went to sleep,James took me to the lake and for an hour we were laying in the grass watching the stars. Then we went back to our tent. I was in a tent with Hannah and James while the guys shared an other with themselves.

On the middle of the night I woke up for a terrible stomachache. I reached for my phone so I could see the lamp. I turned it on and saw Hannah sleeping with her stuffed monkey while James is nowhere to be found. I started panic no matter how hard i tried to stay calm those stupid cramps didn't go away.

I cried for help but the guys don't heard me. Shit. Then I only saw one chance, I send James a text to come ASAP,I'm in pain.

Minutes later,not only James but Logan,Kendall and Carlos came in the tent to see what's wrong with me.

I was sitting up in my sleeping bag. My legs were pulled to me chest and my head was rested on my knee and I just sobbed. I was scared. More like terrified.

"Oh my gosh we're here,so sorry but you fall asleep and the guys couldn't sleep so they invited me over to talk in their tent."- James said in a rush.

"JAMES! I DON'T CARE! JUST MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY"- I yelled with pain in my voice when I felt another cramp but it was worse then the others. Then we heard something. Kendall unzipped instantly my sleeping bag and we all got shock when we saw I'm sitting in a pool of blood. I began to shake very badly. It was my luck that all the boys stayed calm and helped me without them I would die there.

"Okay,Carlos start the car,one of you bring Hannah,I'm taking Y/N with our car,till you follow us with Kendall's car,let's go"- I said and picked her up in a bridal style. We were all in our pajamas but that's not even mattered in that moment.

We got to the hospital in a good 10 minutes. James rushed me to the ER and they told me after they checked up on me that " congratulations you're in labor."

"WHAT?"- I freaked out. The guys got kick out of the room only James could stay in with me,he held me tight my hand and kissed my forehead to calm me down. It was useless.

"Okay,when you feel the next contraction push!" - The doctor said,for my shock when I pushed I heard a baby cry.

It was my baby. The nurse said it's a boy. Then I felt something again. I cried out in pain then I pushed a few more times and the doctor said they're twins. They're both baby boys. I don't felt James hand anymore and I looked up to see him getting his jacket on and ran out of the room,leaving me alone.

I called after him but he left. Without a word. What the heck? Okay the things are shocking for me too,but that's unbelieveable.

The nurses handed them to me the twins. That's when the guys could come in.

Hannah was crying I could see. I looked up at Kendall and mouthed "why she's cried" and he only said, " She got scared that she's gonna lose you" Kendall answered with a smile as he picked up Hannah and sat her in his lap.

This way Hannah saw the twins,her eyes went wide asking, "m-mommy they're who?"- She couldn't understand it how I got two baby in my arm so sudden.

"Baby girl, they're your little brothers wich means you're their big sister."- I said handing one of them to Logan.

That's when I finally asked, " Did you saw James?"

They shot their heads up.

"No"

"Tough he passed us as he ran out of the room but that's all we know"- Logan said with sorry eyes. I nodded trying to hide my sadness. James left me. Carlos spoke up," Don't worry he'll come around,and it's still better reaction than when he fainted when you told him you're pregnant with Hannah." That's right,he fainted. But he was happy about the pregnancy.

"Babe"- Came a voice from the door,I looked up and saw James standing there with two stuffed small bear with his cute smile.

"Hi,"- I said with tears in my eyes. All this was too much for me in one day. He come over and leaned over to the and Logan was holding them. He caressed their cheeks and handed them the animals. They reached for it but they were too small to grab it. They just looked up at their daddy with those big eyes.

"Hey,daddy's here and he loves you two so much"- James said giving them a kiss on their cheeks.

Then he came over and pulled me into a hug saying, " I'm so sorry, I just get surprised. I won't leave you guys never ever" with that he gave you a long kiss.

_On 04th of March Zachary Maslow & Zoe Maslow were born. ~ The unexpected surprises are the best~_

**I had to make covers for each baby :D So James' kids are here** : twitpicDOTcom/djkq1f

* * *

**(A/N ) If this get's good rates,I'll do this one shot with each boy:) ALright? So let's favorite,review and most of all read and enjoy it ;)OMG I already got followers,favorites,reviews! So get ready for CARLOS' ! :D THANK YOU GUYS! YOu keep me writing :) Next one is finally Litos :D**


	6. I'm NOT ready

**I'm super excited to write these! OMG**

**A GIANT THANK YOU for those who reviewed,followed or favorited this book! Once again,It means a lot. If you wouldn't be here I don't know where would I be in the writing. So I really appreciate you guys reading this :)**

**But here's the next one shot for Carlos LOVERS! :D YAAY **

**SORRY FOR THE 2 days waiting BUT I WROTE THIS FOR A SUPER LOOOOOOOONG oNe shot;)  
Enjoy the story! Here you go.**

* * *

**/Carlos' /**

You and Carlos are together since almost ten month. Usually you don't hook up with the guys who you are dating. But Carlos was different. In every way. He was the sweetest guy that you have ever met. He's just perfect.

On the 3rd date after the restaurant dinner he took you home to his house and you two... even tough it was too early you thought,it was very good. And as the weeks,month went you knew you made the good decision. Carlos was still a cutie and after you two slept together nothing changed.

**These days-**

**Your Pov.**

I woke up around 5 and quietly went downstairs into the kitchen without waking up Carlos. Yes,1month ago I moved in with him. I grabbed a tea filter out of the box,put on water to boil. Finally the water was boiling, I poured it into my mug and put the tea filter it. 5 minutes later I could drink it. If I can say it for a while it took the pain away from my stomach. It was nothing big or serious. Just felt strange in my stomach.

I sat there with the mug in my hand at the counter when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Of course it was Carlos. He frowned when he saw me. Then instantly smiled coming up to me kissing me.

"Morning love"- He said on his morning voice.

"Morning Los,I woked you up?"- I asked. Because usually he goes to work around 7. He took my hand into his pulling me up from the counter chair into his arms. I relaxed when I felt his arms around me.

"Do you forget today we're working from 6 to 4pm anyway why would you woke me up? Something is wrong?"- He asked worry in his voice. He could feel when something is up.

"N-nope just waked up and couldn't go back to sleep"- I lied. Why I can't lie? Ugghh.

He raised his eyebrow looking at me, " Now tell me the truth,please" He said.

"Fine,I just have this wierd feeling in my stomach and it's not wants to go away but I'm okay,don't worry"- I said smiling up at him. He shook his head gently no.

"You're going to your gynecologist today and no buts,if you say everything is okay than no need to worry,but I want to know if you're healthy or not,I'll call you when I'll be on break,bye honey"- He gave me a cute smile and a long kiss after that he whispered into my ear , " I love you" I replied back to him " I love you too " as soon as he let me go I started to whimper like a little kid.

He let out a chuckle as he turned back to me, " You'll be fine,I know you hate to go there but last time when I accompanied you nothing bad happened. It was done quickly,this time won't be different. But I gotta go now the guys are waiting for me"- He said giving me a peck on the lips then he went to work.

I stayed in the house all alone. Since Carlos would get me an appointment without hesitation knowing I won't,

I called up my doctor and asked one quickly. I got it for 10pm so I had time to pass. I took a shower first,get dress for the day. I still had 2 hours to go so I went to the living room and watched some tv. Around nine-thirty I grabbed my purse,phone and the car keys,locked up the house and went to the hospital.

Unfortunately the waiting room was empty so they called me in as soon as I got there. The doctor asked me some questions then he said he will check me. I had to lay down on the after I changed into that stupid hospital gown,oh man how much I hate that! I went back and laid down on the gynaecology examination table super nervously. Till that I was fine,until I saw the medical tools. I tried to calm down,I closed my eyes and thought about a nice place where I'm with Carlos and we're just laughing. I Almost succeed but as the cold thing touch my leg I tensed up.

The doctor said don't worry but like I would listen to him. I gripped the bed and hold onto it tight. I hated to be there,only if Carlos wouldn't have to work today he would be here beside me and telling his silly jokes what's not even funny but the way he tells them you can't help but laugh hard.

"I'll be back in a second"- The doctor said with a poker face as he left me in the room alone. Okay,don't freak out. You're fine.- I said to myself.

Then my nerves went up into the sky when I saw two nurses rushing into the room with my doctor.

Their faces don't told anything good. Would somebody tell me what's going on?"- I tought.

I heard as somebody said, " Yes,she's almost fully dilate,she's at 7 cm"- The doctors told something then he spoke up , " Alright don't freak out but you're in labor and if everything goes alright in a few hour you'll have your baby"- he said with a smile. My eyes almost jumped out of their place. WHAT?! NO,no. There's no way I'm in labor.

"Yes,you are. Now who we should call up sweetie?"- The nurse asked nicely. I broke down. I'm not ready. I wanted to get out of there. I'm only 19 years old. This can't happen with me!

"M-my b-boyfriend"- I choked out trough my tears. So she went to call him up.

I was put over to a wheeled bed and they rushed down with me into the delivery centre. I was sobbing hard,crying my heart out.

Carlos Pov.

We were on our snack break in James' dressing room. This is the place where we always hanging out when we're on the set of Big Time Rush.

"Now it's my turn!"- I said laughing since we were playing with the food,who can catch it with their mouth if somebody throws them to somebody.

"Okay,you can even choose so what you choose? Grape or Chips"- Kendall said from the floor. He was sitting against it. We were in front of him on the couch.

" Make it fun,so I say chips!"- I chuckled loudly. Kendall nodded,while James and Logan whistled.

"Guys stop if you make me laugh I'll miss it"- I poked James in the side.

"Ready ,set go"- Kendall said and throw a chips piece towards me. Which landed on Logan's perfectly made hair.

He got mad then he burst out in laughter just like us. I picked up the piece of his hair and eat it,raising my hand up in the air, " I WON!"

Just right then my phone rang. It was an unknown number for me but eventually I picked up the phone and listened. The guys must got scared when they saw I'm in shock,my eyes went huge,I put my hand over my mouse instantly. I got shocking news.

"Yes,im on my way,bye"- I said still not believing this happening.

"It was a nurse from the hospital, Y/N she's in the delivery room"- I said.

"Man,you said she's totally fine! How can she in labor?"- Logan said not believing to what he heard.

"I- I don't know! Okay?- I said stuttering.

"Guys,we have to go to the hospital RIGHT NOW!"- James said loudly. We run out of the studio and raced to the hospital.

We got there in 10 minutes. We asked wich room is she and we ran down the hall to see her.

What we saw I think surprised all of us. That's sure.

Y/N was having a nervous breakdown and kept saying things to the doctor, " I can't take home a baby. I don't want to become a mom. Get it out of me!"- She cried.

"Babe it's okay."- I said to her holding her hand. The guys went to her other side and tried to make her forget about all this. She said she wanted to talk with a social worker,I thought I heard wrong. But no.

A few minutes later a women around her fifties came in to talk with her. The women said to Y/N that she can't give up the baby for abortion in this crisis. First she has to gave birth after that they'll talk about it. Meanwhile I was just sitting there listening their conversation. I don't want to that happen. I don't said too much cause I saw how sad was she. I just held her hand. She got an epidural and the doctor got her ready for the delivery.

"Okay Y/N take a deep breath"- The doctor said. Everything was kinda smooth to the rest of the way until it was time for her to actually start pushing. She completely broke down again.

She should push but she just laid there crying.

"It's time to push sweetie"- the nurse told her softly again and again. We were all telling her to push but she just said, " I can't"- She said on a heartbreaking voice. I was worried about her super badly.

"I don't wanna hear the baby, I don't wanna push, just get it out of me"- She yelled as tears flew down her cheeks.

" Y/N I want you to listen to me,okay? for 3 I need you to push,1,2 push!"- She pushed one and the baby was born.

"AGGGGH!"- She cried as she pushed one big. Then we heard a tiny cry. It was a baby boy. My baby boy. I started to get tears in my eyes. The guys looked at me with a proud smile as the nurse handed my baby boy to me. He was so tiny but he looked precious. The guys and I were admiring him but Y/N was just looking away not wanting to look at him at all. The social worker came in hours later to check up on us and she told us that we both have to agree if we really wanna give up him,but I said no. First of all for this little guy who's my baby secondly cause I want to be a father of Austin,that's how we named him with the guys. Of course Y/N got mad on my decision and since 3 days don't even speak to me but the guys.

On the 3rd day we was ready to go home. Since the baby' born was unexpected the hospital was nice and gave us newborn clothes,stuffs what we need for the first nights at home till we go shopping and a baby car carrier. It was light blue. I liked it.

In the meanwhile Y/N went into the bahtroom to change.

I dressed up Austin,put him in the carrier and looked at the guys, " Guys can you stayed with us for a while? YOu know cause of Y/N I don't think she will do anything with the baby and alone I won't survive."- I said.

The guys just gave me a bro hug and said, " We're here don't worry now get Y/N out of the bathroom so we can leave"- Logan told me. She finally come out and we all went home. We got out of the car and walked up to the house door. I unlocked it and let in the guys.

I put down the carrier on the couch and picked him up. He was sound asleep just like when we left the hospital.

"Logan,he's not hungry?"- I asked unsure as my little boy was in my lap. We were all in the living room. My girlfriend was on the couch starring the ceiling,the guys were gathered around me and Austin.

"No,man he sleeps! You gotta feed him when he cries or wakes up,don't worry"- Logan said with a slight chuckle.

We watched tv for hours,in the meanwhile Austin woke up and I had to feed him twice. For my luck he eat instantly.

Even Y/N fall asleep so we had time to talk about all this.

"What I'm gonna do now guys?"- I asked walking around the living room burping Austin.

" Well,you're his daddy,you have to raise him up"- Kendall said stupidly. Like this wouldn't be obvious enough.

"Thanks."- I said giving him you gotta be kidding me look like this would solve the problem.

"Here's what we gonna do." - Logan said as he looked up from his phone. He told us and we went up to the top of the stairs and we just waited waited and waited...

Y/N Pov.

I just want to disappear or runaway. I can't me a mom. I'm not ready for it. I wanted to solve this problem. But a newborn baby can't be a problem. I was laying on the couch staring out of my head and watched as Carlos how carefully treat his little boy. I love Carlos. He's a really good father. Unlike me.

I hate myself. I watched as he feed him and even burped him on a perfect way. Even he can do it! I heard the guys as they were talking to their new cousin sweetly. They were in love with that little guy.

Soon I fell into a deep sleep. I don't know how much I slept but when I woke up nobody was around. I heard a tiny cry from beside me on the floor. It was Austin,he cried and cried. I didn't want to look at him or touch him. I just wanted him to stop the crying. I sat up in the couch and put the blanket over me. I tried to ignore him. I called up the guys but their phones were turned off. I called for them in the house but nothing. I was alone with Austin.

I turned on the tv and watched it. I couldn't help but eventually turned my head towards the carrier and saw Austin and his red face and puffy eyes. He just continued the crying desperately. I just went out to the kitchen,made myself a cup of tea and went back to the living room. I plopped down on the couch watching him.

Carlos Pov.

We were waiting on the top of the stairs. Logan said this is the only way to bring her momma-self to the surface. I hated the whole plan but I don't want to lose my girlfriend. I want her back. She has to be a mom. But as I watched as she kept ignoring a little newborn crying I got mad at her. How can she do this? After 4 hour I couldn't watch it anymore. Once I saw and heard enough I decided that I'm not let this plan going on anymore. I had to go down and comfort little Austin.

"Guys,that's it! I'm out of the plan"- I wanted to go down but the guys pulled me back by my wrist.

"Don't. She will eventually do something. This is the only way to get her back. Trust in us buddy."- James said.

"But you don't see how much he is crying? While Y/N just ignores him? I can't do this"- I said sadly.

"Hold on buddy"- Kendall said to me and pulled me into a hug holding me.

Y/N Pov.

I was trying to watch the tv but Austin just couldn't stop the stupid crying. My nerves gave up. I yelled to him.

"AUSTIN STOP THE CRYING FOR GOD SHAKE! I KNOW I'M NOT THE BEST MOM ON THE WORLD BUT YOU HAVE TO STOP CRYING!" His crying just got worse. His face got even redder.

I broke down. I felt to my knees burying my face into my hands. I sobbed. I couldn't to this anymore. I looked up at my little boy. He was sad and it was all my fault. I can't take care of Austin. I just can't.

I looked up from my hands and saw his low lip trembling as he saw me looking him. His face got pleading. I don't know what happened. But slowly I reached for him and picked him up slowly.

"Hi "- was all that came out of my mouth in that moment. Tears built up in my eyes. I placed his tiny body on my chest pulling him close. As I rocked my body back and forth. Just then I heard footsteps.

"That's our girl"- Kendall said with proud in his voice as he pulled me into a hug.

"You did great"- James said.

"I see our plan worked."- Logan said to me softly with his adorable smile. I replied with a small smile to him. He winked at me.

"I love you babe"- Carlos said to me. I saw he was happy as he wrapped his arms around my waist resting his head on my shoulder. We saw flashing then James said, " This goes out on twitter"- He said with a big smile.

It was hard,but I found my momma-self with the guys help.

_On 3rd of December Austin Pena was born. _

~Ten fingers, ten toes, two eyes and a nose with love and grace our family grows~

**I had to make covers for each baby :D So Carlos' baby is here** : twitpicDOTcom/djwibp

* * *

**(A/N ) If this get's good rates,I'll do this one shot with each boy:) ALright? So let's favorite,review and most of all read and enjoy it ;)OMG I already got followers,favorites,reviews! :D THANK YOU GUYS! YOu keep me writing :)**


	7. PLS read! AN

This time in the next round,the guys will lost their babies,who they didn't even know... :) Stay with me and you'll see :) On HOLD! Next chapter : Im planning on posting it weekend

Sorry im busy with exams :/


	8. NOT A CHAPTER! AN!

First im starting with apologizing! I have ALREADY the LONG chapter on notes! Just the thing what is blocking me to upload to you guys,is my notebook baterry. It's died. Ugghhhhhh. So all im ask to stick with me :) IN a few days possibly I'll get a new one. Least in a week.

I'LL POST THE ONE SHOTS SOON ! THEY'RE SUPER CUTE! ;)

Im truly sorry!

Love you guys! thanks for the support. U the reason why Im writing XOXOXO

Sincerely, CoverGirlRusher


	9. Last smile

I'm with James since 3 year. He engaged me last christmas in front of our family and the guys. I said yes squealing. The boys greeted me in the family cause this is official now. Then I moved in to James and we live together. We're in love. Then when you think nothing can bring your mood than it happens,James told you they're going on a World Tour...

/Flashback/

You and the guys were saying goodbye at the airport.

"Baby I told you it won't be so long,I'm only going to be away for 3 month,it will be pass sooner than you'll realize."- he told you keeping you in his tight hug strong arms around your waist pulling you close to him.

"I'll miss you though"- You cried. Tightening the already your tight arms around his torso.

"I promise I'll think of you all the time and you can be sure that the guys won't let near the girls"- He said serious.

"Promise?"- YOu asked unsure. You are here and yes,you're his girlfriend,he engaged you but so much can happen meanwhile 3 long month. You were happy that he and the guys got the chance to do an another tour to see their fans,but the fact he'll be surround with tons of hot chicks it's scared you.

"Don't worry (Y/N/N) we'll keep him safe,sorry but we gotta go! We'll talk to you on Skype soon,okay?"- Kendall told you giving you a hug. You held him close and not letting him go. He chuckled. You also hugged Logan and Carlos for a last time before they grabbed their suitcases.

"I'll miss all of you. Who's gonna sing me to sleep,help me with cooking or playing with me video games?"- You asked sadly looking down. Out of blue you got squeezed together. They pulled you into a group hug.

"Guys! Cant. Breath." -You smiled for the fist time since this morning.

"opps"- They said and before they could say anything more,their plane got called,they haven't had more time. James gives you a long kiss,enough for the 3 month. Inside you both know this not gonna take the feeling away when you'll miss him as so he will you.

"I love you babe"- He said waving as they walked down the hallway.

/End Of Flashback/

This was 2 and a half month ago. You missed him more than anything. His touch on your skin. His lips on your lips,he's cologne. It was a Wednesday night around 11pm,you were laying in bed listening songs but no matter what it was impossible to forget him even for a minute. The house was quiet without him. He always webchatted you on Skype,called you to tuck you in at night but he still wasn't beside you. You sat up in the bed wrapped the blanket around you and went to pick out his favorite hoodie. He still kept the same place everytime he would be gone so if you just miss him you can always take it out and hug it.

It really helped you to fall asleep within minutes with his hoodie in your embrace close to your face you fall into a deep sleep. The next morning you woke up a little more happily than you were days ago. Because there's only two week left of the life without the boys. They would come home.

You got dress,ate breakfast then began to do the housework. You were picking up the trash of the floor in the laundry room when you had to use the bathroom. Quickly you dropped the trash bag with the trash in it and ran up into the bathroom. Hurrying you unzipped your jeans,and when you pulled down your panties you paralyzed. Literally. It took moments to perceive the blood on your leg and on your panties. With shaky hands you reached for your phone and dialed your BFF's number. You had to type in many times her number cause your hands were shaking so badly that you couldn't do it. Finally you did it and waited her to pick up,you were praying that she's gonna pick up or else you would be in a big trouble without help.

"Hello?"- Your BFF spoke into the phone.

"Y-you y-you got-ta com-e o-over now" - you choked out. The tears what you tried to hold back so bad,rolled down your cheeks,making a flow.

"What's wrong?Why are you crying? Spoke to me pls"- She asked anxiety as you heard she get's her car keys.

"C-can't talk-I-just-need-you"- You said trying to calm yourself and your breathing calm down from panicking.

"Okay okay! JUST HANG ON for me and the guys"- She said softly. You hang up.

You don't really know what happened but everything was a rush, (Y/BFF/N) arrived and took you to the ER asap.

They got you a bed instantly and minutes later when you were in the hospital bed you saw a doctor coming in. He greeted the two of you asking what's wrong. Since you were in shock you signed to your BFF to tell him.

So he lifted up your legs and checked what's wrong with you there,down...

You were holding your friend's hand with fear when your doctor looked up, " You're having a baby,I'll get the nurses and we'll help you gave birth,now I need you to relax." - He said with a warm smile. I'm sure he knew we don't know a thing about that I'm having a baby.

"James"- I whispered. But loud enough to my BFF hear it.

She told me she will be there for me and to not worry,they guys will help us trough this.

I was in labor for nearly 13 hours when I was able to push. I was out of breath when finally I felt relieved. I heard it's a baby girl. She is a premature newborn.

I tilted my head back into the pillow crying with closed eyes. Then I heard what I couldn't really believe,I heard James's voice. Your BFF called them up.

"Hello?"- he asked tiredly probably they just had a rehearsal and that's really exhausting for them.

"you and the guys have to come home,cancel the concerts everything! I don't care how but you all gotta be back as soon as you just can, (Y/N) she,she's not well. Don't panic but she gave birth,it's a baby girl."

I heard gasps,talking on the other side of the line probably they are thinking over the things.

"BOYS"- she took their attention back to me.

"Sorry,we're going to fly back to L.A in an hour,so you need to keep her going,tell her I'll be home soon! If something happens please call me immediately. bye"- He hang up. I could hear he was surprised just like we were.

"He's coming?"- you asked.

"yes,now try get some sleep"- She told you giving a forehead kiss. Squeezing gently her hand you closed your eyes and went to sleep. Knowing you're not alone.

James Pov.

Finally we got back to L.A, (Y/N)'s friend told us in wich hospital they are. I don't even waited till our driver parked down the car,as the car slowed down I jumped out running with as fast as I just could to see my fiancé.

"Room 120 down the hall on your left."- The nurse told me the info and I speed off continuing running.

I literally burst trough the door only seeing her BFF on the chair watching tv,holding my fiancé hands.

"Hi,"- I went over and hugged her.

"How is she?"- I asked worried. She looked up at me with a smile.

"She's just gave birth to your's baby girl. Congrats"- She told me proudly.

"But how,we always used protection,she wasn't even showing. How ? This is a lot to take in"- I asked these stupid question like she could give me answers but no.

"James,buddy you could wait at least for us next time"- Kendall patted my back once they caught up to us.

A doctor with symphatic face come in.

"I'm really sorry but your newborn doesn't give us sign of life,im afraid that she passed away. Accept our sincere our participation. We tried everything to save her life but she wasn't enough mature to survive."- The doctor told us.

James in anger,grabbed the doctor by his collar,leaning into his face,

"NO! YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO SAVE HER! IF SO THEN SHE WOULD BE STILL ALIVE! I THOUGHT THIS IS A HOSPITAL WHERE THEY SAVING LIFES! NOT LET LITTLE INNOCENT BABIES DIE!- James yelled letting finally letting go the doctor.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT! I CAN'T WATCH HER GROWING UP!"- James continued no matter how hard the guys tried to calm down his nerves.

"Son,you need to accept that we do our best to save her,but we couldn't do it. I'm really sorry."- The doctor said back softly.

"NO! YOU NOT SORRY AT ALL!"- James continued on.

"BUDDY CHILL!"- Carlos hugged his older buddy.

"Guys you don't understand,my little girl,my princess died. I can't see her smiling up at me,or when she opens her eyes for the first time. Nothing,she's gone."- James sobbed into Logan's shirt as Logan hold him safe.

"It's okay,it's okay"- Logan comforted him. That's when you waked up. Not knowing a thing what happened. And you knew nothing about James outburst.

" J-james?"- You asked sleepily looking at him.

"Babe"- He said rushing up to me,giving me a , oh how I needed to just. be. held. My husband's arms never felt more comforting or true and my friends hugs - the ones that came when I said, "I don't know why I'm still so upset". Those. I needed those. I needed to feel understood and look up into the faces of those caring for me and know that I wasn't crazy for being sad.

"Babe,you need to hear it from me,our princess passed away. I'm sorry,and I freaked out and-" You pulled him into a hug gripping the life out of him.

"I heard it,i know everything"- you croaked sadly looking into James' brown eyes.

"I still love honey. And you need to think that she's smiling down at us. Don't you want to see her sad do you?"- He tried to light up the mood.

"We're sorry"- the guys said at once. You nodded small.

"We'll try again,and this time I'll keep you safe. Nobody can hurt you and our baby if you'll getpregnant again."- He told me with a sly smile pulling me into a deep kiss.

We went to see for a last and in one the first time our baby girl. We all said goodbye and took pictures of her. For memory. I only broke down when I saw she had a smile on her face. We stood there holding her hand one by one.I burried my head into James neck and cried.

"What's her name?"- Carlos asked looking up from our baby's bed.

"Noah is perfect for her"- James said with a slight smile in his voice,pulling closer me to his body in the hug.

The pictures of their baby: twitpicDOTcom/dm7agc

That's how our next chapter continued in our life...

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE.**

**MOST OF ALL LET ME KNOW HOW WAS IT! Thank you**


	10. Trip turns into Disaster

**Carlos One Shot**

You're in a relationship with Carlos. You and Carlos have a teenage girl who is 15 years old. It's never easy with her,but when you in need Carlos is there to help you,in case if she would become angry at you just like she did last time.

She got angry over the fact that she had to help you with the shopping instead of going over to her best friends house. She yelled with you and when the fight got overwhelmed you yelled back and told her to go up to her room instantly. Once she stormed off,you ran into your's bedroom and cried.

Hours later Carlos finally got home from work. He called for you from the hall,since he doesn't find anybody he went up to the bedroom finding you there crying. He immediately knew what could have been happen.

He sat on the bed and pulled you into his lap,hugging you from behind.

"Shhhh I'm here babe,she did it again?"He asked softly,caressing your face with his thumb.

"This time she just should come with me and help shopping but no,she lost her head again and threw harsh things at me."

Carlos nodded. He understood. And that you felt bad about that you can't control her behaviour.

"I'll talk with her,don't worry. Meanwhile you go and wash your face"- He gave you a forehead kiss.

**- 1 week later- **

Since the last incident she behaved or else she would get grounded. Carlos suggested you 3 should go on a trip. For your surprise Melissa yours daughter wanted to go,not to mention she was super excited.

You even told the guys should come,but Carlos not agreed with you. He wanted to spend some alone time with his family,alone.

**Next morning at 6am : **

Everything was packed,ready to leave for the trip.

You went to wake up Melissa. She got up and came down already dressed.

She walked in the kitchen where you and Carlos were talking and eating breakfast already.

"Morning mommy and daddy"- She said cheerfully,rushing up to you to give both of you a hug.

Carlos said with a chuckle, " I'm happy you're back to your old-self" with this sentence Carlos earned a nudge in the rib from you.

"Ouch" - he laughed as he pushed you back playfully.

"Don't say that to Melissa,now come here sweetie and eat cause the road will be long" You were all eating. Carlos was the first who finished. He got up and put his plate into the sink.

When he turned around you caught his eyes.

"I can't eat more,my tummy hurts"- you said honestly. Today you were under a super uncomfortable feeling.

You hid it from your family thinking eventually it will go away,right?

Oh god. If you only would know what's gonna happen...

You were in the passenger seat,Carlos was driving meanwhile Melissa was in the back of the car chatting with her friends on her phone. Typical Carlos if you ask me.

The car ride was a good 6 hour-long. For somewhy you told Carlos to stop at the next gas station. You had to use the restroom. He parked down the car as you literally run for the restroom. It was a quiet place. Like nobody would be died in the small city.

It was not a very hygienic wc to go but you had to pee very badly. Carlos told Melissa to go with you.

She was waiting on the other side of the door.

As you pulled down your pants a giant pain hit you right in your abdomen. You hold back your screaming. Gripping into the stole wall you managed to sit down against it on the dirty floor feeling like you would suddenly ran out of your energy.

You heard your daughter cursing since she was trying to call up her godfather,Logan.

Another wave of pain went trough your body. You couldn't help but screamed loudly, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" You screamed again but more desperately than before when you felt something touches you between your legs.

You looked down in complete shock,fresh tears flow down your cheeks.

"Tell-tell daddy t-to c-call 9-1-1 " you said breathing hard.

She ran out,running up to Carlos who was leaning against the car waiting.

"WoW,slow down what happened?- He asked when he got a glance of your terrified face.

"No,no daddy! Mommy,she's in pain and she's screaming and told me to tell you to call 911" She sobbed by now in her daddy's arms. Carlos pulled her into a tight hug as he dialed 911 on his mobile phone. But he couldn't call them. In the area there was no signal,oh shit- he tought. He looked around keeping Melissa still in the hug .

He spotted a phone booth. He dialed 911 once again. They picked it up.

He was trying to decide what he should do,be there beside you or trying to pass on the info to the dispatcher.

So he sent back Melissa to help you. While he was on the line with 911. The phone was next to the door so he heard clearly the screams and yelling. He began to panick.

Your Pov.

I gave birth to a baby girl.

"NO!NO NOooo" I cried when I saw the baby. It was blue and bruised all over her tiny body. She was surely dead cause she wasn't breathing,crying or anything at all. A whole world collapsed in you at that moment. The baby who you don't even know about is dead. As you were holding up the baby,Melissa ran out to tell Carlos what just happened. She found him talking to the dispatcher still,but they only asked an address so they can send an ambulance.

"Alright,hurry up please"- with that Carlos dropped the phone and followed Melissa to the restroom.

He got paralyzed as soon as he saw you in a pool of blood around/between your legs.

"Oh my god"-escaped from his mouth. He kept blinking hoping all is he seeing just a dream. But no. It's actually happening.

You cried,sobbed leaning to the wall holding your dead newborn in your arms.

"I'm so sorry baby girl. Mommy doesn't want to do this,oh gosh"- You choked.

When you heard Carlos you looked up with red puffy eyes holding close to your chest the baby.

"It's okay! We didn't know it. It's okay. It's okay sweetheart!"

"Can we name her?"- you said broking down completely just as the paramedic's arrived and rushed up to your side.

"Of course ,what name you want to give her?"- Carlos asked softly,wiping your tears away with his thumbs.

All you could whisper out was , "Angel"

The paramedic wanted to take away your baby but you didn't let it. You insisted to held her till you reach the hospital.

The bundled her in a blanket handing back her to you.

"We gonna make this trough"- Carlos kissed you.

twitpicDOTcom/dmbzln

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. **

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER :)**


	11. College Twins(VERYLONG)

**/Kendall's One Shot/ **

You and Kendall are in a good relationship,he's your boyfriend. He's 21 and lives in a big house while you're only 18 and you live in a college with your two room-mate : Tiffany and Melissa.

**/FlashBack/**

One day you went to buy yourself coffee from the Starbuck's. But as you were making your way out of the shop you bumped into somebody. The crash caused the coffee splitting all over on your favorite T-shirt.

You screamed, "HEY! WHATCH WHERE YOU GOING" -not looking up as you tried to wipe off the coffee of your T-shirt with a napkin from the nearest table.

"I'm so so sorry,let me buy you an another one by the way I'm Kendall" - he said giving you his favorite smirk when you looked up. You melted.

"Oh It's okay"- you said stupidly feeling as your cheek got red.

"Seriously accept my offer,please! I want to make it up" - He said softly.

"Well,in this case I'm gladly take it,thank you"-you told. Meanwhile he went to buy coffee for you and probably for himself you couldn't stop thinking how could you be so rude to him. He's such a cutie. Your thoughts were interrupted when you heard,

"We gonna sit down or what?"- He asked chuckling watching you staring at him. So he took you to a free table and you both sat down and started a conversation.

"So I still don't know your name"- he said said winking. You blushed extremely hard. You were sitting at a table with the world's hottest guy and all you can do was acting shy and stupid. Awkward.

"Awwww I made you blush!" -he said loudly. You hushed him because everybody was watching you two," Stop it"

"I'll call you pumpkin if you don't tell me your name"- He teased you more.

" Fine,I'm (Y/N), nice to meet you Kendall"- You reached out your hand,but instead of a handshake he pulled you into a soft hug. It was so cute 1 second. Then your dream bubble got pricked with a phone rang. You broke the hug pulling out your Iphone from your shoulder bag's pocket.

It was a message from Tiffany,you had to go before you would totally late from UNI.

"I'll go now,bye"- you said in a rush picking up your coffee,bag and phone saying bye to him since it was a Monday morning.

"Wait Up! Here's my number. Call me later"- he said handing you a piece of napkin. Wow,you don't even realized when he did that. He gave you one last hug.

"I'll definitely going to call you later"- You said walking out of Starbuck's with a smile on your face. After all your Monday morning started pretty amazing.

**End Of FlashBack**

* * *

**6 months later**

You were making homework on the top of your bed when suddenly you got hit by a pillow. You looked up from your books to see what was that for.

"Hey Melissa! That's not nice! Are you bored this much? Then I suggest to go down and go for a run"- you said.

She just burst out in laughter. You just couldn't help and joined in.

That's when Tiffany your 2nd room mate come out of the bathroom joining to the 2 of you. She raised an eyebrow curiously, "What's so funny? I want to know it too"-she fake pouted. You don't buy it,instead you throw a pillow down at her face. Yes I'm on the top of the bunk bed. And it's the best thing ever! For example like these times.

This is my favorite thing to do, messing with them. You realized you still left homework what you had to finish ASAP.

"Girls please. I have to finish this stupid algebra task before Kendall gets here. So would you two please go down to the lobby,down there you can continue the pillow fight."- you told tired of their childish acting.

"We Sorry business lady!"- they let out a chuckle.

"I'll kill you girls! Now be quiet at least if you want to stay up,thanks"- with the last word you turned your full attention back to the math task. Finally they got quiet cause they were watching a film with ear buds on Melissa's Iphone.

An hour later there was a knock on yours room door.

Tiffany called you from down, " (Y/N) , I'm sure that's Kendall, go get it"- She said not looking away of the phone screen,the movie was too good. You don't need more as you jumped down of the bed and ran for the door. As you opened the door you saw him standing there with a smile checking you out. He,not wasting a moment pulled you over to his hip kissing you roughly. For you the world stopped exist. He was such a good kisser.

" I missed this"- you said after you broke the kiss for air.

"You only missed this? and what about me?" - he asks fake offended.

"Of course not,don't be silly"- you said sweetly pulling him inside. The girls greeted him.

"Girls can you leave us alone,please"- You asked with puppy eyes. As much as I love them I don't want them to know what I'm doing with Kendall in private. If we're alone.

"We get it,we're not even here anymore,have fun"- they said leaving the room. Now only you two were in the college room. Kendall cupped your face kissing you softly.

"So where we were last time?"- he asked started unbuttoning my plaid shirt. Even though it was his,I borrowed it last time and he said it's look better on me so I kept it.

"Don't play the dumb,you know so well what we couldn't finish completely"- you teased him as you stepped back from him so he couldn't kiss you.

He was undressing you with his eyes. He could even rip off the clothes of your body.

Meanwhile you undone his belt pulling down his jeans he pulled you into a deep kiss.

"I - missed-you-babe" he said between kisses sucking your neck wich will leave hickies that's sure. You felt week only watching his perfect body. You couldn't help but smiled. You didn't see him since 2 week. Not to mention you two are crazy for each other. He picked you up by your waist carrying over to the couch pushing you down on it.

He looked deeply into your eyes as he was now above you resting his arms on each side of your face as he was knelt above your body.

"I love you"- He said leaning down to give you a kiss.

You two made love for hours taking advantage of every minute.

"You're amazing babe" -he said kissing your neck where you already had 2 hickies from tonight. He run his fingers down your tight. You got goosebumps as he's fingers touched your skin.

"I love you too"- you told him hugging him with your hands around his bare chest under the warm blanket.

"One more round"- he rolled over you pining you down. You two were kissing roughly when his phone alarm went off. It was a sign for us. The together time is expired. He had to go. That's why hard living in a college,it's curfew straight at 10pm at night. Wich means nobody allowed to go out or in the college after 10pm and this was applied with the quest too. Worst thing ever!

He pulled away catching his breath, " Good thing in this,you only have one more year left here then you'll move in my house. There no one will disturb us."

Our peacefully spent time got interrupted by a loud voice,

"OPEN UP"- we heard the women's voice from the other side. We both knew it was my supervisor teacher.

I looked back at Kendall, " Go Kendall" - I got up from the bed and picked up our clothes from the floor. I throw his clothes at him. He don't caring about anything pulled you into a tight hug. You two were still totally naked.

"Next time we'll go to my place,I promise. Now I gotta go if I want to came back later too. I love you babe,sleep tight!- he said pulling you into a deep kiss. He was dressing up in a rush just like me when we heard an angry voice again," WOULD YOU TWO HURRY UP?!"

I dressed up faster than Kendall so I could take a glance of him,I let out a cute giggle when I saw his messy hair. What else I can say? We had a wild 3 hour. I hate that she can't understand that I want to say bye to my boyfriend. By now she could already know I'm having over Kendall every weekend.

"No go before she kicks in the door"- you said laughing holding him tight in the hug.

"I'm gonna miss you"- you added.

"You'll see me sooner than you think"- He gave a forehead kiss to you before he opened the door so the old woman could shut up. He blew a kiss what I caught then he left.

I saw Melissa and Tiffany smiling behind the old mean woman.

The woman said us to be quiet or we'll be in a big trouble. To be honest when he closed the door we all burst out in laughter. We couldn't keep it back anymore. Soon we all got ready and went to sleep.

Around 3 pm you woke up and felt nausea.

"Y/N you okay?"- Tiffany asked as she sat up in the bed half asleep rubbing her eyes. With no answer you ran for the bathroom what was down the hall. She switched on the lights in the shared bathroom and let out a scream at the same time cause she noticed something terrible and shocking thing.

You turned back asking what's wrong with her. She only answered, " You're bleeding hard! -she pointed to the blood spots all over the line where you two came from.

"You're kidding right?"- you said half-unconscious but she doesn't realized instantly.

"I'm serious,look at the blood and.- Y/N !- she yelled catching your lifeless body before it would hit the cold floor.

Kendall's Pov.

Around 4 in the morning I got a call. The ID said Y/N. I frowned,why she would call me at a time like this? This make no sense,then finally I picked up.

"Hello?- I said into the phone sleepy.

"Kendall I need you to come here ASAP!"- Tiffany cried.

"Why? First of all what happened?Where are you? Tell me please "- I told to Tiffany. I was slowly began to wake up.

"In the Children's & Women's Hospital with Y/N and Melissa. Y/N woke me up feeling sick so I helped her out. But when I turned on the lights and when she got in front of me I saw her Pj's pants was red. Then out of blue she fainted. Come here please I'm scared,nobody help us and we've been here since 10 minutes."- Tifanny sniffled.

"Omg! Okay,I'm on my way,get her help pls!- I begged the last part.

"We told the nurse and they'll get us a doctor,wait he's here,call me when you got here"- She hang up.

I put on a jeans,vans and grabbed my phone on the way out of my bedroom as I ran down the stairs out to the car. I got in and drove to the hospital. I got there in 5 minutes. I called Tiffany up and she come out to the hospital entrance so I don't get lost.

"How is she?"- I demanded. I was worried about her.

"I think you have to sit down first."-I did.

"Now tell me"- I said.

"She's in the operation room at this moment."- Melissa said not sure if I can handle more than this.

"Why,why are they operating her? Girls tell me I'm a big guy! I can handle it!- I said anxiety.

"She's having a C-section AND probably you two are having sex caused this,she still would have 2 month of her pregnancy."- as Tiffany said this my eyes went huge! I put my head into my hands.

I felt supporting hands on my back.

"It's going to be okay. Don't worry. They took her in to check up why she's bleeding,then a nurse came out and told us she's having babies."- Melissa said to me.

"This is real?"- I asked disbelieve.

"Can I call up the guys?"- I asked. They nodded so I left them alone and called up James.

"who's talking?"- He asked rudely. I knew by that I woke him up.

"Sorry,but I need you all here,Y/N is in the hospital,she's getting a C-section and they're twins."- I blurted out.

"Wait,WHAT?! KENDALL! I TOLD YOU TO BE CAREFUL"- He said freaked out,I heard him rushing. Then he told me he's getting the guys and they'll be here.

I went back to the girls. They were trying to give me a smile but nothing happened. They were sad too.

" (Y/N) 's family and friends?"- A doctor said as we rushed up to Y/N's bed. She was still under the medicine but I walked up to her and grabbed her hand and give it a squeeze. She weakly smiled up at me.

"We'll take her to her room then I need to tell you all some news."- Her doctor said walking away. The days's most shocking part happened. The guys finally got here.

"She's okay?"- Logan asked after they greeted me with a bro hug.

" I assume but ask her"- I told Logan. I was worrying so bad about Y/N.

"Everybody is here?"- The same doctor came in but when we looked up we not saw only him but a nurse pushing a little bed thing I walked over without thinking and when I saw that face I started to cry. It was my baby girl. Then it hit me. She was having twins. Where's the other baby.

"Doctor where's her sister or brother?"- I asked not sure of that I want to hear the answer or not as I reached for her tiny hand and hold it with a smile on my face.

"We so sorry but she was too weak and couldn't make it."- The doctor said with a sorry face. My face turned sad. I don't want to hear that.I ran out of the hospital room with fresh,hot tears in my eyes.

I just couldn't bear more information. It's too much.

I felt hands on my shoulder. And somebody pulled me into a hug.

"Bro look at us,please"- I heard James telling me softly.

"She-she died " - I cried.

"You know we sorry your lost. We will miss her too. But try focus on the fact that your beautiful girlfriend and your baby girl is in that room from where you run out. She's alive."- Logan said with a smile in his voice.

"Yes,buddy Logan is right."- Carlos pulled me up from the ground.

"Now look up at me."- He said. Not really wanting but I did what he said. My eyes were puffy from the crying.

I couldn't help but clanged on Carlos and kept him hugging even tough he was smaller than me.

Finally I said," She's just 18 guys. She's not gonna able to raise a child and study at the same time and what about us? She's still want to be with me?"- I asked whining. Wow, I must sounded like a little child who don't get sweet for breakfast.

"She's 18 so what? That's not matter. Kendall if she would only be 16 you would support her right? You would still be a good dad for your little girl? All for these questions the answer is a yes,now put on a smile and go back in there,they're waiting for you. You can do this"- Logan said.

"I guess you right. I'll be there for them. I won't give up on my family."- I said smiling wider cause slowly I realized I have a family now.

"That's our Kendall"- James pulled me into a shoulder hug as we went back.

When we went in I saw Y/N holding our baby girl with a small smile on her face.

"Kendall?"- She looked up hopefully.

"Yes,babe?"- I sat down beside her in the chair pulling her into a hug.

"You're gonna leave us now right?"- She broke down crying handing the baby to Tiffany who took her over.

I pushed her hair behind her ears and cupped her face. She had to look at me in the eyes.

"She's my baby girl too,I love her. I admit it was shocking first but slowly I'm getting use to it that I'm a newbie dad.

What's her name?"- I asked sparkling eyes.

"With the girls we are thinking about Brooke Allyson Schmidt, and for her sister Sofia Faith Schmidt"- She said burying her head in my chest.

"It's sounds amazing. They have a pretty name just like their mommy." - He put a kiss on your forehead.

"What we'll do? She's in college nobody can bring a newborn in there they will kick her out instantly."-Her best friend told me.

"It's okay. Once we get release from the hospital you two will move in to my house and the guys will help. So we'll babysit Brooke while you're in school with Tiffany and Melissa don't worry honey."- I pulled her in for a long kiss.

Their photo : twitpicDOTcom/dna4dh

**MOST OF ALL LET ME KNOW HOW WAS IT! Thank you ( I'm busy with school but I still update if I have time)**

**Until I don't get at least 2 review I WON't update the last one aka Logan's. Sorry,but I work my butt of writing these for you in my free time wich is little and nobody can tell me if its good enough or not,boring or good. It's hurts. So make my day! ;) **

*** Merry Christmas everybody ***


	12. Baby Born In The Bath Tub

**/Logan's One Shot/ Finally for everyone's delight ;)**

"Guys- I - cant- breath"- I laughed as they kept tickling me on the couch. They love messing with their "sister",me. Okay I'm just James real sister. His friends just became from friend to brothers. So my name is Y/N Maslow.

"Okay guys we should really stop she's getting more red with each minute"- James said having fun watching me. Just like he would push the stop button they all stood up and took their hands off my stomach.

"Thanks"- I breathed out smiling at them and thinking how stupid and childish they can be.

"Sooo can we watch one more horror movie pleeeease"- Carlos asked pouting looking at us with his big brown eyes.

"Sorry but I think we gonna go for tonight but have fun!"- Logan told with a smirk and looked at me sneaking his arms around my waist. If you wouldn't know by now I'm dating with Logan. It was a chaos when James found out I'm going out with his best buddy but eventually he got over it and said as long as he keeps me safe it's fine with him.

I freed myself under Logan strong arms around me and run up to my room get my things what I packed in the afternoon.

"I'm ready"- I called out when I got down the stairs and they all watched me. James come over to me.

"Alright,night baby sister and be safe,remember to use protection and when.-" I covered his mouth with my palm. I think we heard enough. James pulled me into a hug,kissing my forehead.

"Be a good girl please"- He whispered to my ear.

"I'll be,now let us go jeez."- I said. I hugged Carlos and Kendall then me and Logan left to go to Logan's house.

Around 1am we settled down and went to bed. The next thing what happened was bad. Really bad.

Your Pov.

I was in a lot of pain. I cried quietly with Logan arms around me,he was still sleeping. I was in pain.

I whimpered for a little while when I got up from the bed throwing the blanket off me. Slowly I waddled out to the bathroom. It took me 5 minutes to get there wich in normal steps only 10 second. I was holding my stomach. It was like the worst menstruation spasm that I have ever had. When finally I got to the bathroom I thought taking a hot bath will make the pain go away. In the bath tub things only got worse.

I was sitting in the bath tub with the hot water around my aching body. The water reached almost to my neck.

Back to Logan's Pov.

I woke up by the sound of Y/N screaming and breathing heavily like she would be dying.

I heard clearly as her voice shook the peacefully dark house, " LOGAN LOGAN LOGAN!" She sounded very desperately. My eyes got wide and I ran to the bathroom instantly. When I stepped in I saw her in the bath tub holding onto the edge of it. She was in complete agony. She was exhausted I could see in her eyes. When our eyes met I swear I saw begging in her eyes to help her stop this pain.

"What's going on?"- I asked not knowing what to do other than just standing there with my foot paralyzed to the ground. I had absolutely no idea what to think.

"I'm having a baby"- She cried out with fresh tears in her eyes looking into my eyes.

I couldn't help but asked with raised voice, "WHAT?!"

"I'm- I'm having a baby"- She said.

"But- and oh my gosh"- I couldn't even talk because I was in shock.

"LOGAN,CALL 911! NOW"- She said breathing hard.

I got my phone out and called 911. Finally I got somebody on the line.

"I don't know... I didn't notice she's pregnant... i have no idea..." I answered on the tons of questions.

"I'm having a baby, I'm having a baby"- she yelled out in pain. I began to realize this is real. She's having a baby. In MY bathroom.

The lady on the phone told me I have to man up and do this,nobody is there expect me,it's up to me. Only I can help her. It's time to take charge. I also got told to get towels ASAP. I sprinted out to the hall and took them out rushing back with them. She kept pushing and pushing. But only the baby's leg was out.

Your Pov.

Having the baby in my body for a while, half in-half out. I knew it couldn't even breath. I didn't know if the baby was alive or not. That was my biggest fear.

"LOGAN! THE BABY IT ON ITS WAY OUT!"-I sobbed. I did only 2 or 3 pushes and the baby was completely out. I reached down for it and held it out of the water. The baby was a girl. I started to cry even harder when I saw my baby girl was full with bruises all over her tiny body pretty much lifeless black and blue.

I heard Logan whispering into my ear comforting me, "The paramedics is on its way,shhhh"

"How's my baby girl,is she alive? I want to see her,please"- I kept saying this on the whole way in the ambulance car towards the hospital. I was holding my baby on my chest since I was allowed to do it.

"J-james."- I managed to say out to Logan. He nodded in understanding and phoned James from right there in that moment.

A few minutes later Logan looked down at me,holding my hand still.

"They're coming. I'm right here,shhh"- Logan said when I began to cry again.

"I'm scared so much Logie"- I whispered looking my still lifeless baby girl. Little everybody know she's not alive anymore. But the other side of me still kept hoping. Miracles always happen. Right?

Soon we heard the paramedic mans said that we're here. They took me to the ER as Logan was left behind. He couldn't come with me any further. He had to wait in the waiting area.

***In the Maslow Household***

It was around midnight when James got the phone call. They were watching some horror movie when James stood up and went out to the kitchen.

"James,you okay buddy?"- Carlos come out too. Soon Kendall joined to them also. The two of them kept eyeing James who kept himself calm. Or it was just acting. We didn't know sure.

"Get in the car,we have to be in the hospital. I'll tell everything later, now let's go." - James said remarkably calm. We changed looks with Carlos then as James told we got in the car and he drove.

After a good half an hour we got there. He asked what room is she then we got the info that Logan is in the waiting room.

"Bro"- Carlos tackled him with a giant hug.

"What's happened?"- Kendall asked tactfully putting a hand over Logan's shoulder. Logan stood up and looked at James. He couldn't look into James eyes more than a second because he felt very guilty. Logan had to look away. None of this would happen if he don't have sex with James sister.

"Logan Henderson or Y/N family?"- A doctor called us.

"That's us."- Kendall raised his hand up signaling to the doctor we're following him. When James saw his sister he was raging from anger cause seeing her sister like this.

James didn't even thought. He's vision got blur. He turned around to face with Logan,crabbed his collar and pulled him close to his face.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HER THAT WAY AND TO KEEP HER SAFE! SHE'S IN A FREAKING HOSPITAL LOGAN! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS WITH HER? HOW COULD YOU?"- James let Logan free wich caused Logan to step back in fear. James pulled back his hand and punched Logan in the face more than one time.

Kendall and Carlos was yelling to tear them apart but against James,they were powerless.

The beating got too far and Logan was bleeding. His face was bloody cause of his bleeding nose and he'd going to get a black eye that's sure after the big punch what he got.

"I'M SORRY JAMES! SHE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHY SHOULD I KNEW? HUH?- Logan got up from the ground with his two buddy's help.

"JAMES CALM DOWN! THIS NOT WORTH IT! HE IS YOUR SISTER'S BOYFRIEND! DON'T HURT HIM"- Kendall said pulling away James from the crying Logan who was in Carlos comforting hug.

"Logan? why are you all here?"- You asked confused when you slowly woke up.

They all turned their eyes on you. Logan wiped away his tears coming over to your hospital bed,caressing your forehead.

"Shhhh it's okay babe"- Logan said. But he forget the fact that with bloody face he can't convince his girlfriend that really everything is okay.

"Oh My Gosh,who did this with you? Awww come here"- She said pulling my head on her chest. I put my arms around her torso.

"I'm sorry Baby Sister It was me, I got flooded with these feelings. I'm your brother and I was mad at Logan and kinda...ummm...beat him pretty hard..I'm so sorry." He said looking with sorry eyes.

"Let's try move on,where's our baby girl Logie? What's her name? When we can go home?"- You asked little happily knowing all the suffering and pain was gone,far far away.

"Honey,she's up in the heaven."- Logan blurted out couldn't keeping his tears back anymore.

"Is-is this t-true James?"- YOu asked your big brother.

"Sadly,yes. We're sorry"- He said pulling you into a hug.

"I still think you would be an amazing mommy to our princess,you always will be"- Logan said giving you a long kiss.

Their baby girl : twitpicDOTcom/dodtny

A/N : This theme ends here :) HOpe you all enjoyed it as much as I writing it :D! Thank you for all the amazing reviews ! :) In the next few day you guys can expect a Christmas story :D ! Look out for it,soon I'll upload it.

It's about Kendall's family. The guys. You,as Kendall's girlfriend,and yours first chirstmas at the schmidts. :) It's gonna be cute and very interesting! Keep reading my stories :) Thnks

*** Merry Christmas everybody ***


End file.
